User blog:Dancegirl45/You Broke My Heart, And It'll Never Be Fixed (fanfic) Chapter 4
Ally's P.O.V. Okay, Ally. It's been one week, and you haven't talked to Austin. Nothing to worry about. Well, yeah, there is. Fine. I'll pluck up the courage to ask him. Just, don't make a fool of yourself. Austin's P.O.V. Need to look hot. H O T HOT. For Ally. Today is gonna be special. My phone rang. It says Dez. "What, Dez?" "Geez. Why the tone?" "Nothing." "Why did you say that so quickly?" "No reason." "Sure...whatever you say..." Ally's P.O.V. I got to the school with Trish. Just as i went up to go talk to Austin, she said,"Good luck." Weirdly, he was talking to the popular girls, and he actually didn't look annoyed. "Hey, Austin." I said "Why are you here, Dawson?" he said back. What? Why was he acting like his this? "Huh?" "First of all: Why is a dork talking to me?" "Funny,Austin. Now stop playing games. Seriously." "I'm not playing games. Now answer my question."He said really rudely. "Why do I have to?" I said back. "Oh i know why you're talking o me,Dawson. YOU think i like you? Right? Because i kissed you?"He smirked. "Well...yeah. I -I thought you did." "You thought." "So...you just tricked me?" "What do you think?!" Tears were my eyes. I tried to hold them back as much as i could. But finally i ran. In the distancedistance, i heard Austin say,"And that's the desperate dork for you!" Austin's P.O.V. Wow. You actually believed me? Oh wow. My whole plan was to break her heart. Again. At the beginning, i did want to get back together with her. Once she slapped me, that was it. I don't care if she cries. I don't care. At all. I'll make her jealous. Whatever it takes. Anything,until she comes crawling back. When she does,which she will, I'll reject her. There's also a plus,besides breaking her heart,duh. I get to talk to,flirt with,make out with,and get numbers of HOT girls. Ally's P.O.V. I'm crying right now. Why would he do that? I thought he changed. Now he changed changed. (Author's Note: Yes i meant to put change twice.) He used to be sweet,kind,and generous. Then he broke my heart. Now, he broke my heartheart, AND turned into a jerk. I'll never talk to him. I'll ignore him. I don't need boys to make me happy. don't need them to break my heart either. All i need is myself, and my friends. Wait a minute...My thoughtsthoughts were suddenly interrupted;By Dez. Just who i was JUST thinking about. "Dez?" "Ally!!" He said,in his cute crying voice. "Dez?! What happened?! Why are you crying?!" "Austin!!!"he said. Great. Austin now hurt Dez's feelings too. That jerk. "What did he do to you!?!!!" "He-he told me he couldn't be s-seen w-w-with m-me!" He sobbed. Austin is totally dead now. If he does anything to Trish, I WILL snap. Nobody messes with my friends. Or me. He won'tt get away with this. ~KPOP~ DO YOU THINK THAT WAS SHOCKING?! SORRY IF IT WASN'T. I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF IT IS SAD OR NOT. HOPE YOU AT LEAST LIKED IT! :) Links Chapter 3 Category:Blog posts